


Family

by ladydragon76



Series: 13 Days of Yule [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, ooo~ new relationship tag!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary: The end of the war brought a lot of interesting things into Blurr's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoughtsdemise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/gifts).



> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** 13 Days of Yule  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Blurr/Starscream/Thundercracker/Skywarp  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** For JennOddballPunk! Happy Yule!

The end of the war had brought with it a lot interesting things, one of which was Blurr's relationship with Starscream. He hadn't expected to fall, nor to fall so fast, _or_ that Starscream would return his feelings, but here they were. Intended to Bond. However, Blurr hadn't realized that Seekers and Vosians still held the rank of Winglord in esteem, or that Starscream was the Winglord. It left him in the odd position of now touring his soon-to-be home- the penthouse of Iacon's newly completed aerie with Starscream and his trine.

Gone was Vos' former notion of 'no grounders allowed', and the new aerie had access for mechs who could not fly. In fact, one need not be a Seeker or from Vos to live in it. It was just built to be like the aeries of old Vos, the individual homes filled with many rooms because multi-trine and multi-generational families were common to Seekers, and it was something they all wanted to reclaim.

Blurr rather liked the idea himself, though he had been surprised to learn he and Starscream would be living with Thundercracker and Skywarp. It would be a slight to the Winglord's trine _not_ to live with them, and really, Blurr didn't mind. Three Seekers instead of one? Nice big family someday? No, no he didn't mind at all.

"Heeee!" Skywarp squealed as he suddenly appeared out in the lounge. He lifted and spun Blurr around. "Isn't this _amazing_?!"

Blurr laughed as he was set back down and spun, his dance partner already pirouetting through the large open space of the lounge.

"It's so... much... _space_!" Skywarp crowed.

"You'll get used to him," Thundercracker said as he leaned on the bar only a couple steps from Blurr.

They had an actual kitchen here, and it was wrapped by a bar that curved into the lounge space. Blurr honestly couldn't wait to get behind it, whether for his Seekers, or a party. He had no idea when he decided to look into opening a bar as a business that he would enjoy mixing and cooking so much. Granted, Maccadam's still needed a lot of work before he could open it, but Blurr would be able to practice here at home now. "I'm sure I will," he replied to Thundercracker then laughed as Skywarp plastered himself -hands, chest, and face- to the transparasteel window with a hollow _tonk_.

"And we're _so high_!" A burst of purple and _vop_ of displaced air later, and Skywarp was _outside_ , spread-eagle to the rest of the city before tearing off to fly circles around the building.

"I guess we don't need to ask if Skywarp likes it here," Blurr said, still chuckling.

"No. So, did you have a room preference?" Thundercracker asked, looking everywhere but at Blurr.

Blurr frowned a little. "For?"

"Recharge," Thundercracker answered, lips quirking as he caught sight of Skywarp on his most recent loop. "Did Starscream mention which room he was leaning toward for you two?"

"Us two?" Blurr tipped his helm and stepped over to lean on the counter next to Thundercracker. "You and Skywarp don't want to share with us?" That brought Thundercracker's optics to Blurr's face, but the shock only made Blurr frown more. "Not that either of us would pressure either of you," Blurr added. "But trine is trine, right?" Though they never had bonded, and there were things Starscream had begged off talking about, his hurt clear.

"I didn't think you'd want us in there," Thundercracker said, his voice low and soft, like he was afraid of Blurr's reaction- and wasn't that weird?

"You two are his trine," Blurr said, inching a touch closer so he could maybe pick up something from Thundercracker's field he wasn't saying.

"Not bonded."

"Neither are he and I." They were going to be, but neither of them were in any kind of a rush, and now Winglord becoming an actual political rank in the new government churned the waters a bit. Blurr was content to wait, get to know Starscream's trinemates, find a balance there, _then_ bond if sparkbonding was still something feasible.

"Thundercracker has to weigh everything. Ad nauseam," Starscream cut in with a smirk as he stepped out of the berthroom hall. "Of course you and Skywarp will recharge with us. I hadn't known that was in doubt when we all decided to explore. By pick a room, I meant a personal room for your own hobbies. We have the space. Sparklings are quite a ways off, and only Skywarp has family left, but as Second trine, they are already entitled to half the floor below us, as is the Third," he added, which was likely for Blurr's benefit. Since they had learned of this happening, Starscream was doing his best to fill Blurr in on a culture he himself didn't know _all_ that much about.

"I didn't want to presume," Thundercracker said. "Besides, you two will need time alone."

_Vop_

"Holy Primus! I _love_ this place!" Skywarp shouted as he reappeared. Blurr was closest, and so he was once more swept into a spin. "And _you_!" Skywarp said, laughing as he curled an arm under Blurr's aft. Blurr helped by hooking his feet together behind Skywarp's legs and hanging onto his shoulders. "You are so farking _light_! How's Screamer not crush you when fragging?"

"Skywarp!" Thundercracker snapped, his deep voice booming in the empty space.

Skywarp stopped spinning them around, but Blurr tightened his hold and replied, "Want to find out?"

Three sets of red optics blinked at Blurr in various ranges of shock.

"Ya willing?" Skywarp asked.

"I kinda came into this knowing that Starscream would have the two of you around no matter how close he and I got. This whole Winglord in the penthouse with his trine thing isn't a problem. Pits, one mech's never been enough before. Though, honestly, Star does a pretty good job of keeping me satisfied."

Skywarp grinned and began dancing them across the floor back to the bar. "Yeah, he ain't half bad at it. Neither's TC."

"What is happening?" Thundercracker asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should be worried," Starscream answered as Skywarp plopped Blurr's aft onto the counter.

"So, Thundercracker over-thinks slag a _lot_ ," Skywarp said, leaning in and looking up with his forearms on the counter to either side of Blurr's legs.

"Star gets caught up in trying to make everything perfect while trying to be perfect too," Blurr said, letting his feet swing just a little while careful not to kick Skywarp. "It stresses him out."

Skywarp nodded, both of them ignoring Thundercracker and Starscream gaping at them. Starscream was making funny little sounds as he tried to find something to say. Blurr just grinned at Skywarp and saw the answering mischief in crimson optics.

"I'll handle TC to start with. You handle Star. Once we get settled and TC gets a little more used to you, we can switch it up."

Blurr nodded as Skywarp pushed himself up and back. "I know it's been a while for you and Star too. We can ease them into this."

"What is happening?" Thundercracker asked again, hands spread, and the most adorably confounded look on his face.

"Nothin'," Skywarp chirped, and bounced over to drape himself around Thundercracker. "Don't worry your pretty head about this. Me and Blurr will take care of you two."

Starscream made a wide path around Skywarp and held out his hands to help Blurr back to the floor. "You're alright with all this?" he asked softly, though Blurr knew Skywarp -at least- had heard him too.

"Here's the thing, Starshine," Blurr said, matter-of-fact and in a more serious tone than he generally used. "I'm in this for the long haul. We're going to live in this home, all four of us, together, recharging in the same room, interfacing in whatever configuration is desired at the moment without guilt or shame or jealousy, and one day even have bitlets toddling around which the four of us will parent as creators regardless of who carried which little bit. I don't see failure in this, but if any of the three of you aren't interested, or don't want to put the effort into making it work- _not_ trying, but _making_ it work, then say so now. No hard feelings. I'll go, nurse my broken spark, eventually get over it, and move on, because that would be better than all four of us and any future sparklings being miserable with the arrangement."

Starscream looked stunned, Skywarp was grinning audial to audial, and Thundercracker looked to be thinking hard. It was him to speak first. "Most grounders didn't seem to get it, you know, back before the war. They wanted a Seeker, but only the one. Or they wanted a whole trine-"

"But as virtual pets not equal partners in a real relationship," Blurr said, cutting in. "Oh, I know. Racers were sponsored, all but owned by Towerlings. I met my fair share of pet Seekers and slave Seekers. But here's the thing with me. Not only do I know that attitude's wrong, it's not how I feel. Also, I've never been the monogamous or jealous sort. If I need attention, I'll ask for it. If something's bothering me, I'll speak up. Pits, maybe we should make that a rule, because what little I've dragged out of Star about what went wrong- besides the war, sounds like you three just don't talk."

"It's not that easy, Blurr," Starscream murmured, optics on the finger he rubbed along the edge of the bar.

"Pff, what's ever easy?"

"Right?" Skywarp asked, but he was grinning. "We can do it." Though he turned pleading optics toward Thundercracker.

Thundercracker sighed and pulled Skywarp in tighter against him. "I want my family back," he said almost too quietly to be heard. "I miss what we almost had before Vos fell. I'm good with Blurr being part of it even, I just..."

Blurr waited, but when Thundercracker didn't continue, he said, "We can take it slow between us. There's no timer on this." He smiled as Starscream's hand stroked down his back.

"I want it. All of you. My family," Starscream said as Thundercracker nodded and Skywarp beamed a huge grin at Blurr.

Blurr smiled back, and with Skywarp's help, they managed to get Thundercracker and Starscream within hugging range. Easy? No, Blurr didn't expect that, but who said anyone needed 'easy' for it to be damn good?


End file.
